peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Pan 3: Legend of the Star Rod
Third and final sequel to "Tommy Pan (Version 2)," with a twist of "Paper Mario." When Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew use Bowser and his army to steal the Star Rod from Star Haven, they, along with Bowser, become invincible to Team Tommy Pickles, who is on vacation at the Mushroom Kingdom. Now it's up to Team Tommy Pickles, with Mario and his party's help, to travel across the Mushroom Kingdom to rescue Peach and the seven Star Spirits and with their help, reclaim the Star Rod and defeat Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew and Bowser and his army. New cast Mario: Stays the same Goombario: Stays the same Kooper: Stays the same Bombette: Stays the same Parakarry: Stays the same Lady Bow: Stays the same Watt: Stays the same Sushie: Stays the same Lakilester: Stays the same Bowser: Stays the same Princess Peach: Stays the same Twink: Stays the same Kammy Koopa: Stays the same Eldstar: Stays the same Mamar: Stays the same Skolar: Stays the same Muskular: Stays the same Misstar: Stays the same Klevar: Stays the same Kalmar: Stays the same Goomba King: Stays the same Koopa Bros.: Stays the same Tutankoopa: Stays the same Tubba Blubba: Stays the same General Guy: Stays the same Lava Piranha: Stays the same Huff n' Puff: Stays the same Crystal King: Stays the same Jr. Troopa: Stays the same Kolorado: Stays the same Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/The Star Rod Stolen and Star Spirits Captured Chapter 2: The Vacation to the Mushroom Kingdom Begins/Party at Peach's Castle Attacked Chapter 3: Defeat and Recovery/Search For a Hammer Chapter 4: Leaving Goomba Village/The Goomba King Chapter 5: Toad Town Exploration/Heading to the Koopa Bros.' Fortress Chapter 6: Fuzzy Problems at Koopa Village/Raiding the Koopa Bros.' Fortress Chapter 7: The Fate of Eldstar/Reading Swackhammer and Bowser's Diaries Chapter 8: Going to Dry Dry Desert/Seeking Moustafa Chapter 9: Entering Dry Dry Ruins/Solving Tutankoopa's Puzzles Chapter 10: The Fate of Mamar/Eavesdropping on Tubba Blubba's Secret Chapter 11: Trek Through the Forever Forest/Boo's Mansion for Skolar Chapter 12: Sneaking in Tubba Blubba's Castle/The Secret of Tubba Blubba's Invincibility Revealed Chapter 13: The Heart of Tubba Blubba/Tricking Bowser, Swackhammer, and Jafar Chapter 14: Shy Guys Invade Toad Town/Getting the Stolen Items Back From the Toy Box Chapter 15: Lantern Guy Battle/Light Up the Darkness Chapter 16: The Fate of Muskular/Making a Cake for Gourmet Guy Chapter 17: The Whale's Belly Problem Solving/Arrival at Lavalava Island Chapter 18: Little Yoshis Lost/Raphael the Raven's Assistance Chapter 19: Volcanic Trek/The Fate of Misstar Chapter 20: Escape From the Eruption/Faux Quiz Show Chapter 21: Cloudy Skies in Flower Fields/Lakilester the Cool Chapter 22: Destroying the Cloud Machine/Going Up to Cloudy Climb Chapter 23: The Fate of Klevar/Snooping Around for Clues Chapter 24: Going to Shiver City/The Mystery of Herringway and Mayor Penguin Chapter 25: Unlocking the Crystal Palace/Outmaneuvering the Crystal Palace's Tricks and Puzzles Chapter 26: The Fate of Kalmar/Going to Star Haven Chapter 27: Flying to Swackhammer and Jafar's Ship and Sky Castle Bowser/Trekking to Peach's Castle Chapter 28: Reaching Bowser, Swackhammer, and Jafar/Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 29: Swackhammer and Jafar's Secret Weapon and Bowser Betrayed/Final Battle Part 2 Chapter 30: The Mushroom Kingdom Back to Normal/Ending For gallery: Tommy Pan 3: Legend of the Star Rod Gallery For original story: Tommy Pan (Version 2) For sequel: Tommy Pan 2: The Magixland Quest Begins For series: Tommy Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies